


23 March, 1923 :: Fish

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, International Relations, Pre-Relationship, TMI discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1923, and Canada is pushing for more independence from Britain. Canadian diplomats negotiate Canada's first intenational treaty without Britain's input.. for fish (halibut, to be exact). Plus there's some other things happening in the empire, but Matthew & Alfred are too busy drinking and talking to care tonight.</p>
<p>(Or, Alfred is nosy and tries to get to know his brother - and his brother's sex life - better. Mentioned random side pairings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 March, 1923 :: Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Belgium = Margot, Australia = Jack, New Zealand = Charlie

_23 March, 1923 :: Ottawa, Canada :: on the signing of the Halibut Treaty_

Alfred raised his glass. "To yet another treaty signed."

Matthew clicked their steins together, smuggled beer splashing golden against the glass. "One less source of friction between our governments."

"Haha, friction." 

Matthew kicked his brother under the table, making him choke on his swallow. "Pervert."

Alfred coughed, glared at Matthew as he got his breath back. "You're one to talk."

"Oh?"

"Raised by France, taken over by England..." He flapped his hand, like it was supposed to be obvious.

"I don't follow."

"They're both perverts, maybe even more so than Japan." Matthew just blinked at him, and Alfred's mouth dropped open. "You didn't know."

"Arthur only gave me a basic introduction, which was hardly sufficient." He saw Alfred's eyes open further, and held up a hand. "It was a talk, no touching involved. The same talk he gave all of the colonies."

" _All_ of them?"

"Yes, even China and India, who corrected him through the whole thing. Can we not talk about this? It was humiliating." He took a deep draught of his beer.

"Then..." He tapped his fingers on his glass. "Ever done anything?"

" _Why_ are you asking me this?"

"'Cause I'm curious what my baby brother's been up to. Haven't talked much, in the last few centuries."

"And signing a treaty about _fish_ gives us the political friendliness to talk about my sex life."

"So you _do_ have a sex life! And yes, since it's something you're doing that has nothing to do with Arthur." Alfred hesitated, squinted at his brother. "It _does_ have nothing to do with Arthur, right?"

"The treaty has _everything_ to do with Arthur. Didn't you wonder why he isn't signing it?"

"Uh, no? Thought you'd worked it out with him."

"If you call my Prime Minister threatening to open a separate, Canada-only embassy to you in Washington 'working it out.'" He took another drink, considered. "And your Senate hasn't ratified the treaty yet, so it doesn't really count."

Alfred just grinned at him. "My baby bro's growing up. You want to throw off the rest of the imperial shackles, just give me a call."

"And become part of you? No thanks."

"Maaaaatt." 

Matthew started to open his mouth, clicked it shut when Alfred continued.

"You still haven't told me who you've done." 

"You don't know when to leave things alone, do you?"

"Oh I _know_. I just choose to ignore it." He prodded Matthew's calf with the toe of his shoe. "So, spill."

"Messed around a bit with Jack and Charlie after we all got Dominion status. Clothes stayed on." 

"We both know that doesn't mean anything. Right after I bought Alaska from Ivan, and I mean _right after_ , we ended up in a corner of the hotel. Kept all our clothes on, but it was a damn good orgasm. So," he leaned forward, beer glass on the table, "you?"

Matthew dropped his face to his crossed arms. "Not your business."

"So you _have_ done more than that."

He didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

"I know." He rolled his head to the side. "You're an ass."

He grinned. "I know."

Matthew sighed. Trust his brother to be interested in things that had nothing to do with him. "Fine. Margot, 1918." 

"Before or after Armistice?"

"... Immediately after."

Alfred's grin widened. "Really."

"Yes, really. You done?"

"Just her?"

"Yes, just her." He snorted. "Not like Dominions have much leeway in who they can partner with, or many interested."

Alfred snorted. "It's not a question of them not being _interested_."

He blinked, and Alfred flushed, looked away.

"Arthur has a 'No touching on pain of trade sanctions' policy about you guys," he muttered. 

"And Arthur had to warn you about that _why_?"

"... I made comments about a threesome with Australia and New Zealand in front of him."

"Well, at least you have good taste."

"Hey! I've been independent a lot longer than you, I'm the one who should be commenting about _your_ taste!"

"What, because I haven't screwed half the world I don't get to have opinions?"

Alfred's cheeks turned red. "I haven't had sex with half the world."

"Two-thirds, then."

"Just six." He chugged his beer down to the dregs, and poured himself another. It was almost cute, how embarrassed he was. "Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Francis, Gilbert, and one really drunk accident with Arthur."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I'd've thought you'd have taken more advantage of your freedom."

"I have! Antonio makes the most amazing migas, and Feliciano has kept up with advances in flying machines ever since Leonardo da Vinci was designing them. I just don't..." He fidgeted, refusing to meet Matthew's eyes. "Sleeping around doesn't appeal."

"And yet," he tapped his glass, "you were harassing me about mine."

"I was _teasing_. I thought we'd trade stories, have a good laugh, get drunk. Be brotherly and all that."

"There's no reason we can't do the last two." He pushed his stein across the table, clinked it against Alfred's. "Have I told you about the time Kumajirou got into my still?"

Alfred smiled at him gratefully, and Matthew felt something that wasn't alcohol curl warm in his belly.


End file.
